Just Friends
by LightweightLove
Summary: Miley and Nick are bestfriends...can it all change?
1. Chapter 1

*DISCLAMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT!*

Mileys POV

I was sitting at the park on a swing doing nothing but think.

Thinking about my life, school, family and friends.

Some people may think I have a good life but really I dont, im in love with someone that just thinks of me as a best friend. I have a boyfriend named Liam and yet Im still not extremely happy I mean I really like Liam but im not in love with him im in love with my best friend, Nick Grey. Nick and I have been best Friends since grade 3 I realized I loved him when I was 14 2 years ago. My close friends Demi and Taylor think Nick and I belong together but I always laught because they dont know how I feel.

My thoughts were interrupted y none other then Nick Grey my best friend.

Nick: Hey Miles haha yes this is his nickname hes the only one that calls me it.

Me: Hey Nick

Nick: What you doing out here alone? Its 10:30

Wow its that late, I didn't notice the time

Me: oh you know just out thinking, I didn't notice it was that late

Nick: Miles we should get you home

We started walking together.

Me: Yeah I guess, so what you doing out at this time Mr Jonas?

Nick: Same Reason as you.

It was cold out and I soon shivered

Nick: Miles, you cold? He took off his leather Jacket ( which might I mention he looked hot in) and gave it to me.

Me: Thanks I looked up at him and smiled

Nick: No problem Miles He looked down at me and smiled, I felt like I could melt right their his smile was AMAZING!

We arrived at my house, did I mention Nick lived next door to me.

Me: Thanks for walking me home. I gave him his jacket back.

Nick: No problem Miss Miles

I walked into my house but before I shut the door I said bye

I waled up stairs and logged on to IM. I saw that Demi was on I decided to say Hi.

MileyxoSmiles: Hey Demi

Hey itsDEMI: Hey Smiley, what's up?

MileyxoSmiles:Not Much, just got back from the park

HeyitsDEMI: why did you go to the park?

MileyxoSmiles:To think. I didn't realize the time until Nick turned up and told me

HeyitsDEMI: ohh Nick huh?

MileyxoSmiles: yes Nick and dont get any ideas hes my best friend.

HeyitsDEMI: yeah,yeah I know but you guys are meant for each other, you'll see it too.

I wish she was right and he realized it.

MileyxoSmiles:Haha,Demi not funny anyway going to bed see you tomorrow, bye xx

MileyxoSmiles has logged off

I got in my pj's and into bed and then got a text message. It read

Night Miles, Sweet Dreams

-Nick 

I smiled not even Liam sends me a message like that,Nick is so sweet and caring. I replied to Nicks message.

You too

Xoxo

-Miles


	2. Chapter 2 Babies

_*Disclaimer: I only own the plot!*_

_**CHAPTER 2 **_

_**The next day**_

_**Miley's POV**_

I woke up the next day, had a shower straightened my hair , applied eyeliner, mascara and lip gloss then changed into skinny jeans and a white singlet with a black leather jacket and black converse.

*Drove to school*

I got to school and went to my locker a few minutes later Liam came up to me.

Liam: Hey baby

Me: Hey how was your weekend at your grandma's or wherever you said you were going?

Liam: It was okay, but I missed you

A few minutes later Nick came up to us with Selena on his arm. I felt jealous, Yes I admit it but I couldn't show it.

Nick: Hey Miles

Me: Hey, thanks again for last night.

*Liam and Selena looked confused*

Nick: No problem Miles, didn't want you to walk home alone that late and night.

_Ring, Ring ,Ring_

Liam: Well bye baby *Kisses Me and then walks to class*

Selena: bye Nicky *Kisses Nick*

When they kissed , I felt so much jealousy, so I looked down. When I looked back up Selena had gone.

Nick: Ready to go to homeroom then life studies?

Me: Yep lets go

We got tot homeroom and I went and sat next to Demi and Taylor (Swift) Nick sat by his other Friends.

Demi: Miley what's wrong?

Me: Nothing, Its just I think I like...

I was interrupted by none other then Nick

Nick: Hey Miles, wanna come over after school?

Me: Yeah, Sure

The teacher walked in and did the attendance then Nick and I went to Life Studies.

_**Life Studies**_

The teacher walked in with Fake Babies everyone groaned knowing what the new project would be.

Teacher: Okay, now class can the girls please come up to the front and take a baby then pick the name of your partner and baby's father out of the hat. You will both be living with each other for 3 weeks.

Class: Urghh

Teacher: Girls please come to the front

We all walked up and was told I had to go first. Hopefully I pick Nick and not some random perv. I took a baby.

Teacher: Miss Stewart, please pick a name.

I picked out a name and turned it over to reveal Nick Grey.

I smiled and walked up to Nick

Me: I guess we will be living together

Nick: I guess

People were picking their partners and Nick and I were trying to think of a name for our baby, which happened to be a girl.

Nick: Umm...

Me: Daniela? Danii for short?

Nick: Perfect

Me: Do out baby is called Daniela

Nick: Yep

Me: So my house or yours?

Nick: Well if we go to mine my brothers will kill us if the baby starts to cry in the middle of the night and your parents are away for 2 weeks, so your house?

Me: Yeah, sure my house it is

_Ring,Ring,Ring_

Nick: Well see you at lunch Miles

Me: Yeah, Bye Nick

Nick walked off and so did I

_**Lunch**_

_**Still Miley's POV**_

I was sitting at a table with Demi waiting for Nick and Liam. I couldn't careless about Selena.

Demi: So I heard you are doing the baby project in life Studies. Who's your partner?

Me: Yeah, we are and Nick is my partner

Demi: Ohh, you and Nick living together for 3 weeks this is gonna be interesting! *Smiles*

Me: DEMI how many times do I have to tell you, me and Nick are only best friends we have been since grade 3

_Liam came to the table._

Liam: (Sat next to Miley) Hey baby (Kisses Miley)

Demi: Hey to you to

Liam: (Broke the kiss) OH sorry Demi, Hey

_Nick walked over to the table with Selena_

Nick: Hey Guys

Selena: Hey

Me/Liam: Hey

Demi: Wow, I'm the only single one

Me: Demi we need to get you a boyfriend

Demi: Hmm...Whatever

Nick: So, Miles where is the baby?

Selena/Liam: What baby?

Me: Ohh right haven't told you yet two yet. Nick and I are partners for the life studies project. You know the baby one, and its in my locker we don't need to start till tomorrow.

Selena/Liam: Ohh

Nick: At least we aren't stuck with some random, right Miles?

Me: Yeah, that would be weird, a random living with you.

Liam: Living together? *Trying not to get jealous*

Me: Something wrong baby?

Liam: No, why would there be, you guys are best friends

Miley: If you say so, so Nick when you moving in? We have to start tomorrow

Nick: When do you want me to?

Me: Tonight?

Nick: Sure

Demi: Anyone seen Taylor?

All: Nup

Demi: Kay

Me: Maybe she's sick

Demi: Yeah

_Ring, Ring, Ring_

Me: Well bye guys *Leaves to class*


	3. Chapter 3 Truth or Dare?

_**That Afternoon**_

Miley was at her locker when Liam came up to her. Liam came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Liam: Hey baby

Miley: Hey

Liam: wanna hang out later?

Miley: Cant...Nicks moving in

Liam: *Wines*Miley...

Miley: Liam, he's my best friend and its worth half my grade

Liam: Fine, but what about tomorrow? (Saturday)

Miley: Okay, tomorrow, pick me up at 7

Nick's POV

So this is my chance to tell Miley how I feel! I can tell her I love her!

I walked up to Miley who was at her locker with Liam. Urghh I hate Liam all he does with Miley is kiss her and make out with her, Urghh I hate him!

Me: Hey Miley

Miley: Hey Nick

Liam: Well bye babe *Kissed Miley then smirked at me*

Miley: Bye

I felt like I could punch him

*Liam walked away*

Miley: So, it's not like you're moving far, only next door

Me: Haha, yeah. I'm glad I'm moving in with you

Miley: So let's get going

*We walked home in a comfortable silence*

Miley: So you go get your stuff and ill go tell my parents whats happening and set a bed up for you in my room.

Me: Yeah, okay Miles, see you in a bit

Miley: Kay * Goes inside her house*

I went into my house to be bombarded by my brothers

Joe: Ohh hanging out with Miley, lil Nicky will be flirting

Me: Shut up Joe! God I won't be missing you!

Joe: What do you mean?

Me: I'm moving in with Miley for 3 weeks

Kevin: What?

Me: Me and Miley are partners for the life studies project

Joe: Ohh, you and Miley have a baby

Me: Joe shut up, let me go get packed

Joe: Sure, go get ready for Milaayy your lil crush

Me: Bye Joe

*Packed all my stuff*

Me: Mum, dad I'm going to Miley's for 3 weeks

Mum: Why are you going to Miley's for 3 weeks?

Me: We have the baby life studies project and we are partners, so i got to move in

Dad: Okay, bye son

Me: Bye

*I left for Miley's *

I knocked on Miley's door and she opened it

Me: Hey

Miley: Hey, come in

*I walked in*

**Miley's POV**

I am really nervous about Nick staying for 3 weeks. He's staying on the spare bed in my room and the baby is in the cot I found.

We walked up to my room

Me: So you're on the spare bed in here

Nick: Okay, cool, so where's Daniela?

Me: Sleeping in the cot

Nick: Kay *Sat on my bed*

Me: So, what do you wanna do?

Nick: Umm...

Okay I really wanna kiss him right now. We were both sitting in silence until my phone rang. It was Demi.

Me: Sorry its Demi

Nick: It's okay, take it

**Phone Convo**

M: Hey Demi

D:Hey Miley, is Nick there yet?

M:Yes Demi, right next to me

D: Oh cool, what you guys doing?

M: Nothing, hey I have an Idea, do you and Taylor wanna come over and we can play truth or dare?

D: yeah sure, invite Joe and Kevin too

M: Yeah sure, see you soon, can you call Taylor?

D: Sure, bye Miley

*Hangs Up*

Me: Hey Nick, can you invite Joe and Kevin over, so we can play truth or dare?

Nick: Yeah, sure, You inviting Liam?

Me: *Thinking: Oh crap I need an excuse* Um he's got a family thing on, you inviting Selena?

Nick: *Thinking: No, because then I wouldn't be able to flirt with you* Um no she's busy tonight

Me: Kay

_**Later that Night Truth or Dare**_

Demi: Okay, Miley Truth or Dare?

Miley: Um truth

Demi: Do you like anyone other than Liam?

Miley: Umm Maybe, not telling you who tho

Demi: Ohh...is it who I think it is? (Nick)

Taylor: Yeah Miley, is it?

*The guys look confused*

Miley: Okay fine..yes its who you think

*Demi and Taylor Squealed*

Miley: Back to the game please

Joe: Well I'm lost, so truth or dare Nick?

Nick: Dare

_**Nick's POV**_

Crap, I just said Dare to Joe, he's gonna make it include Miley so I'm gonna regret this, Or not.

Joe: Kiss Miley for 30 seconds, no less on the lips

Me+Miley: WHATT?

Everyone Else: KISS!

Miley: Fine *Miley leant in*

*I've never been so nervous in my life, my 1st kiss with Miley * I leaned in as well and we kissed, I instantly felt sparks, I wanted to deepen it but didn't because we are best friends and I don't know if she likes me, Plus we both have a Boyfriend/Girlfriend

After 30 seconds Kevin told us to pull away. *We both blushed*

Miley: So who's turn is it?

Joe: Nick's

Me: Uhh, Kevin, truth or dare?

Kevin: Dare

Me: I dare you to kiss Taylor

Kevin: Uh, okay *Kissed Taylors Cheek* Miley Truth or Dare?

Miley: Truth

Kevin+Joe whispered to each other

Kevin: Did you like yours and Nicks kiss?

Miley: Uhh, Uhh yeah I did *Smiled at Me and Blushed*

*Miley's Mom came in*

(MM: Miley's Mom)

MM: okay guy's time to go its 11pm

*We all said our goodbyes the me and Miley went up into her room and we got changed into our Pjs*

When Miley came out of the bathroom my breath was caught in my throat. I turned to look away, so I could catch my breath (A/N: Pic of her Pjs are in Profile)

Miley: Well, Night Nick

Me: Night Miles

Baby Starts to Cry

Miley: I'll get her

Me: You sure?

Miley: Yeah, I'm sure

Me: Okay

*Miley got up and walked over to Daniela, wow she looked really hot in her PJ's not just hot beautiful, well she always does. I didn't realize I was staring at her until she was in my face*

Miley: Like what you see Grey?

Me: Uh Uh, Miles, your my best friend

Miley: Yeah..(Sounded disappointed) I was only kidding

Nick: Huh...okay

Miley: Well night Nicky

Me: Night Miles


	4. Chapter 4 Accidents and Memory

**The Next Day: Miley's POV**

I got up and went to get ready. Nick was still asleep when I got up, he was so cute when sleeping , he was sleeping shirtless...So Hot!

I went and changed into something casual and did my hair and makeup I heard Daniela start to cry so I finished my eyeliner then went to get her but when I got there Nick was already there holding her. He was still shirt less ( He was really HOT!) he looked so cute with Daniela.

Nic: To busy getting ready to get Daniela?

Me: Maybe, but you were sleeping

Nick: Hmm true

I was checking him out, I guessed he noticed as he started to smirk.

Nick: Like what you see?

Me: Hell Yeah

There was a 2 minute silence then I realized what I said

Me: Did I just say that out load?

Nick: Yepp

Me: I meant well umm, I'm gonna let you get ready * I walked down stairs*

Wow embarrassing much

*10 Minutes Later*

I was in the kitchen when Nick came down and it was making pancakes.

Nick: Hey, what you making?

Me: I'm making pancakes, that okay?

Nick: Yeah that's cool, so what are your plans for today?

Me: Umm nothing until tonight when Liam is taking me out

Nick: Cool, wanna go for a walk?

Me: Yeah sure...um can you look after Daniela tonight?

Nick: Yeah, sure

Me: Well here have your pancakes *Gives him his pancakes*

After Breakfast: Nick's POV

Me: Ready?

Miley: Yep

So I'm still happy about what Miley said earlier.

We were walking to the park when I saw something Miley wouldn't be happy to see.

Me: Hey Miley wanna go back?

Miley: Um Okay

*She was turning to face me when she saw what I tried to get her avoid

Miley's POV

I turned around and saw something that I really didn't want to see.

Liam making out with another girl. I walked up the Liam and cleared my throat. Liam looked up and looked shocked.

I slapped him as hard as I could around the face.

Me: LIAM WE ARE SO OVER! *I started to run*

Liam: Miley wait!

Me: Go back to your slut Liam

*I ran all the way home followed by Nick*

Nick's POV

I ran after Miley until she got home. She ran into her room and locked the door.

Me: *knocked on her door* Miles please let me in

Miley: No, now leave me alone

Me: I'm not leaving Miles, I wanna talk to you.

*I heard her door unlock*

I looked up and saw Miles her eyes all puffy and red. I walked up to her and pulled her in to my chest. I heard her quiet sobs and I suddenly filled up with anger. How could anyone do this to Miley? She is amazing, how could Liam do that?

Me: Miles, its okay he isn't worth your tears

Miley: Its not him im crying about

Me: *Confused* what is it then?

Miley: I wish I could tell you

*She got up and walked into the bathroom*

Miley's POV

I was crying because I couldn't tell Nick how I felt otherwise I could lose him as A friend and I dont think I could manage that right now.

Nick: Miles tell me please

Me: Nick, I cant

Nick: WHY NOT? MILES I THOUGHT I WAS YOUR BEST FRIEND!

He had never shouted at me before so I just ran away, out he door on the road the last thing I remembered was hearing Nick shout my name. Then everything went black.

Nick's POV

Why did I shout at her? I've never done that before. She ran out of the house and the next thing I heard was a scream and a load thud.

I ran outside hoping nothing was wrong with Miley but as soon as I got outside, I burst into tears and ran over to her still pale body in the middle of the road.

Me: MILEY!

Miley: *No response*

I called 911 and the ambulance was on its way.

Me: MILEY WAKE UP PLEASE!

*No response*

Me: *I was crying hard by now and managed to choke out* M-MILEY I L-L-OVE YOU, ALWAYS HAVE ALWAYS WILL

I heard sirens and saw the ambulance come to a stop. Paramedics put her on a stretcher and gave her an oxygen mask and put her in the ambulance, me as the passenger

Paramedic: Is she your girlfriend?

Me:*Thinking: I wish she was* No my best friend

**At the Hospital**

**-Still Nick's POV-**

I've been at the hospital for 20 minutes and they haven't told me a thing.

I was really worried for Miley, I hope she's okay.

Just then Miley's Mum and Demi came rushing in the hospital and towards me

MM=Miley's Mum)

MM: Is she okay? What happened?

Me: Mrs Stewart, I don't know they won't tell me anything

Demi: What happened?

Me: I think she ran across the road and she got hit by a car.

*A doctor walked in

Doc: Miss Miley Stewart?

*We all stood up*

Doc: Miss Stewart is okay, just a few bruises and cuts. We are afraid she might have amnesia, so she might not remember anything. You may go see her now she is awake.

MM: Thankyou

She might not remember me, that's not good

*We walked in Miley's room*

She was awake and looking at the ceiling then she looked at us

Miley: Hey mum, Hey Demi *She looked at me with a confused face*

MM: Miley its Nick, your best friend

I was kinda hurt that she remembered them and not me I guess its nor her fault

Me: Hey Miles

Miley: I'm sorry I don't remember you

Me: Its okay, its not your fault

Miley: So we are best friends huh?

Me: Yep ever since 3rd grade

Miley: Cool, so do you mind telling me why I'm here?

Me: Well me and you were walking in the park when you saw your now ex- boyfriend Liam with another girl so you slapped and ran home then I accidently yelled at you because you said he wasn't the reason you were crying and you wouldn't tell me what the reason was then you ran out in the middle of the road and I guess you got hit by a car.

Miley: Oh

Me: Sorry for yelling at you by the way

Miley: It's okay, I don't remember it

Later that Day- When Miley is back at home

Miley's POV

So I know I don't remember Nick but I feel a big connection with him this might seem weird but I think I love him

*Nick walked into my room*

Me: Hey

Nick: Hey, how you feeling?

Me: Okay, I guess, just annoyed about not remembering you

Nick: Miles its okay *He touched my hand*

When he touched my hand I felt sparks and got butterflies in my stomach. Wow I do love him.

Me: So I wanna get to know you again

Nick: Okay

Me: You have a girlfriend?

Nick: Yeah, Selena, but I don't think I like her that much anymore

Me: Oh okay

Nick: What else you want to know?

Me: I don't know, 20 questions?

Nick: Sure you 1st

Me: Kay, umm have we ever kissed?

Nick: Um yeah, Joe dared me to kiss you in truth or dare yesterday

Me: Wow okay

Nick: Can I try something?

Me: Sure

Nick leaned in and kissed me, I kissed back

Suddenly I had a heap of memories come back to my mind, I now remembered who Nick was and things we had done together (A/N: Not sick things Rach :P sorry me and my friend have sick minds)

I smiled into the kiss, then he pulled back

Nick: Sorry, must be weird kissing someone you don't know

Me: Umm, No that actually helped

Nick: Helped?

Me: Uhh, yeah I actually remember you now

Nick: Really? *Smiled*

Me: Yep, So why did you kiss me?

Nick: I...Um...Err..

Me: Nick its okay, I liked it *I bit my lip and smiled*

Nick: Um okay

Me: So...

Nick: So...

I leaned in and kissed him again and he immediately kissed back

Nick: *pulled back* what was that for?

Miley: for helping me remember.

Nick: where does this leave us?

Miley: I dont know, Where do you want it to leave us?

Nick: uhhh well do you like me like that?

Miley: I might, im not sure, i need to think. I mean I just remembered you.

Nick * a little disappointed but doesn't show it* yeah that's okay.

Miley: its getting late. We should get to sleep, we have school tomorrow.

Nick: No we dont Miles its Sunday tomorrow

Miley: Rightt, Night Nick

Nick: Night Miles

-Middle of the Night-

*There's a storm outside and Miley is getting a bit scared*

Miley: N-n-ick?

Nick: *sleepy* yeah Miles?

Miley: Im scared. Come snuggle with me?

Nick: Sure Miles *gets up and climbs in bed with Miley*

Miley*snuggles up with Nick, her head on his chest*

Nick *smiles*

Miley/Nick*falls back asleep*

-In The Morning-

Miley*wakes up still snuggled up with Nick*

Nick: Morning Miles

Miley: hey

Nick: not scared anymore?

Miley: uhh..no *embarrassed*

Nick: No need to be embarrassed Miles

_Daniela Starts to cry _

Nick : ill get her

Miley: No i will *gets up*

Nick: heyy Miles wanna move to my house for a week. So we can piss off Joe with the baby?

Miley: yeah sure, great idea

Nick: okay ill go pack my stuff. *Packs his stuff

Miley: Okay, once I'm done ill pack mine and Daniela's * Daniela stops crying, puts her in her crib*

Nick: okay I'm done

Miley: give me 10minutes

-10 Minutes Later-

Miley: Ready!

Nick: Awesome, let's go!

*They walk to Nick's house next door*

Nick: Were here!

Joe: Oh god they are home. The two friends that won't tell each other they like one and other.

Nick: Joe shut up! Miley only just remembered me!

Joe: How did you manage that?

Nick: I..umm...*mumbles*Kissed her

Joe:*didn't hear* Sorry I didn't catch that

Nick: *A little louder* I kissed her

Joe: *heard but wants him to shout it*What?

Nick: *shouts* I KISSED HER!

Joe: Did he really kiss you Miley?

Miley: Yeah

Joe: so you two together now?

Nick:*sad* No

Joe: but you..Her...kissed..ahhh to confusing! My brain can't handle that!

Nick: Yeah it's too small

Joe: Heyy! It's not my fault I'm not a nerd

Nick: well at least I'm a hot nerd

Joe: Im hotter!

Nick: I am

Joe: I am!

Nick: I AM!

Miley: Guys Stop! And for the record Nicks hotter *realized what she just said* I umm

Joe: Ohh Miley thinks Nicky is hot!

Nick: *Smiles at Miley*

Miley: I...ummm...

Nick: Come on Miles lets go upstairs away from Joe.

Joe: aww so u can go kiss some more.

Nick: Joe shut up!

*Nick and Miley go upstairs in to Nicks room*

Nick: Sorry bout Joe

Miley: It's okay, he's like the brother I never had.

Nick: So...

Miley: Soo...

Nick: Sooo...

Miley: Umm

Nick: Wanna go for a swim?

Miley: Sure..

*When they are changed and in the pool*

Nick:*jumps in and splashes Miley*

Miley: heyy you splashed me

Nick: What you gonna do about it?

Miley: Umm...

*Before she could say anything Joe comes up behind her and pushes her in*

Miley: JOEE!

Nick: Nice one bro*laughing*

Joe: *laughing*

Miley: You guys better sleep with your eyes open!

Nick: Ohh Miley I'm so scared

Miley: You should be!

*Joe gets in the pool*

Nick: I'm just gonna go get some drinks

*Nick Gets out the pool. So it's only Joe and Miley*

Miley: Umm.. *Sits on the pool step*

Joe: Yep*sits next to her, really close*

Miley: Joe what are you doing?

Joe: This*Leans in and kisses her*

Miley:*Kisses back but stops when she hears glass shatter and pulls away*

Miley: Uhhh...

Nick: WHAT THE HELL?

Joe: whoa whats up dude?

Nick: Like you dont know

*Nick walks away mad*

Miley: What was that?

Joe: Miley I really like you

Miley: Joe, I'm sorry but I'm in love with someone else

Joe: *Sad* oh okay well I'm gonna go

Miley: I'll go talk to Nick

*Both get out and Miley goes up to Nicks room still in her bikini*

*Miley knocks on Nicks Door*

Miley: Nick can we talk?

Nick : No! Why dont you go back to sucking face with my brother!

Miley: Beacause I *Deep Breath* I Love You

*Nick opens the door*

Nick: Really?

Miley: Yeahh

Nick: Then why did you kiss Joe?

Miley: I didnt he kissed me and I just got caught up in the moment..arghh im so sorry Nick.

Nick:Miles Calm down...and just for the record I love you too.

Miley: Aww really?

Nick: *Kisses her* Really

Miley: So where does this leave us?

Nick: What do you want?

Miley: To be boyfriend and girlfriend.

Nick: Well Miley would you like to be my girlfriend?

Miley: Yes *Kisses him*

Nick: *Kisses back then depens it*

*Joe walks in. Niley now making out (dont stop)*

Joe:*Jealous* Uhh Guys I thougt you guys were just friends?

Nick: *Pulls away* Joe cant you see were busy?

Joe: sorry gosh I didnt know you would be making out on ur bed

Nick: *smirks at Joe* What you jealous?

Joe: Pftt.. No... why would I be jealous Mileys 2 years younger then me pftt jealous..yeah right

Nick: So what did you want Joe?

Joe: I wanted to see if you were okay, but seeing as you were making out with Miley im guessing you are.

Nick: Yeah, im fine now Miley and I are together *Smirks at Joe and Smiles at Miley*

Joe:*Jealous and Angry but doesnt show it* Yeahh well then Bye*Leaves the room*

Joes POV

I was so angry and jealous when I saw Miley and Nick making out.

Joe: URGGHHH *Throws a Picture of him and Miley accros the room and the glass brakes*

(Pic in Profile)

Back with Niley

Miley: *Heard the Glass Brake and pulls away* What was that?

Nick: Probally Just Joe

Miley: Ill go see if hes okay*Puts a shirt and shorts over the top of her bikini*

Nick: Aww Fine, But if he does anything im gonna kill him

Miley: Nick it will be fine *Leaves to Joes Room*

With Joe and Miley

Miley: *Knocks on Joes Door* Heyy can I come in?

Joe: Why?

Miley: Joe we need to talk

Joe: Why dont you just go back to Nick

Miley: *Opens Joes Door* Because I wanna know if your okay

Joe: I'm fine

Miley: * Sees the picture of her and Joe lying on the floor with all the broken glass* Joe i know you like me seeing as you told me but I love Nick, I'm really sorry can we still be friends *smiles*

Joe: Yeah, Friends *Smiles at her*

*Nick walks in*

Nick: You okay bro?

Joe: Yeah I'm good

Miley: Well what do you wanna do people?

Daniela Starts to cry

Miley: Be right back.

*Miley Leaves the room*

Nick: Why did you kiss Miley?

Joe: Why do you wanna know?

Nick: Because I'm your brother and her boyfriend

Joe: Urghh...I like Miley okay...but its cool she loves you so we are just friends *fake smiles*

Nick: hmm..okay

Joe: So what are you going to do with Selena?

Nick: Fuck...I forgot about her, Ill brake up with her right now *Pulled his phone out and dialled Selena's number*

Phone Convo

Selena: Hey baby

Nick: Selena we need to break up

Selena: *Nearly Crying* Wah wah what?

Nick: I'm in love with someone else and It wouldn't be right to go out with you when I love someone that's not you .I'm Sorry

Selena: Whatever! *Hangs up*

_Miley walks back in._

Nick: She hung up on me

Miley: Who?

Nick: Uhh do u remember Selena?

Miley: Yeah

Nick: I just broke up with her.

Miley: For me?

Nick : Yeah for you *smiled at Miley*

Miley: Come on Nick, let's go in your room.

Joe: Don't let me hear anything that is going on in there, I don't need an image in my head.

Nick: Haha very funny Joe *Sarcastic*

Miley* hits Joe, her and Nick leave room*

_With Niley_

Miley: What do you want to do?

Nick: I have an idea

Miley: Pervert

Nick: That's what you love about me *smiles*plus come on you've been my best friend since third grade and now I can actually kiss you.

Miley: Fine *Kisses Nick*

_10 minutes Later_

Niley: *In a heated make out session*

Nick:*puts his hand up Miley's shirt*

Miley: *Pulls away* Nick, Joe is next door

Nick: Andd?

Miley: He could hear us

*Joe burst through the door*

Miley: Or do that

Joe: Oh good, you're not sucking each other's faces off

Nick: What do you want Joe?

Joe: Umm I was gonna ask you if u knew where my sock is?

Nick: WTF Joe u burst into my room just because you're missing a sock?

Joe: Umm well Yeah

Nick: JOE LEAVE! *pointed to the door*

Joe: Fine * Walks out the room*

Miley: Wow

Nick: So where were we?

Miley: Right here * Kisses Nick*

Nick: *Depends the kiss*

_Joe walks in to the room with a bucket of ice cold water. Miley and Nick didn't hear him come in_

_**Joe tips the bucket of water over 'Niley'**_

Joe: *Laughing*

Niley: JOE!

Joe: Yep

Nick: You better run!

Joe: Shitt! *Runs away with Nick chasing him*

Nick: *Catches Joe* Haha got you

Miley: *Hands Nick a bucket of water* Here

Nick: *Pours it on Joe*

Joe:*Woah! Thats Cold

Miley: Serves you right

*Nick and Miley walk up to Nicks Room*

Miley: Im going to go get changed out of these wet clothes *Walks into the bathroom*

Nick: *Miley comes out after hes changed and shes changed* So...Miley...you want to go out on a date tomorrow?

Miley: Id love to Nick *Smiles*

Nick: Awesome


	5. Sorry!

**SORRY!**

Sorry Guys but I've lost all my inspiration for this story!

So at the moment its on a HATUS..i dont know if it will be Permanente ... if you have any ideas feel free to message me


End file.
